Star Organization
by Clarabell Azuzaka
Summary: Cerita ini sebelumnya telah di hapus dan upload ulang, ada beberapa perubahan, ingin baca lagi silahkan. Klub anggota artis yang beranggotakan Miku dan kawan-kawannya, mereka pun tidak berbeda daripada siswa/i SMA/SMP kebanyakan. Kehidupan gemerlap mereka bisa kalian lihat di cerita ini
1. Chapter 1

**Star Organization**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik Crypton Future Media yang punya, band di sini juga bukan punya Clara.**

**Warning : Typo, sedikit humor gagal yang nyempil, OC.**

**Chapter 1**

**Perkenalan Star Organization**

Selamat datang Voca Art School. Sebuah sekolah SMP dan SMA milik agensi terbesar di jepang, Vocaloid.

Tidak hanya artis didikan agensi Vocaloid yang boleh belajar di sekolah bergengsi ini, agensi lain juga bisa menyekolahkan idol mereka disini. Di sekolah ini para artis bisa belajar untuk meningkatkan kualitas penampilan mereka, entah dalam drama, konser, ataupun pemotretan dan perekaman. Setiap orang yang ingin menjadi artis juga bisa bersekolah di sini. Bahkan orang yang tidak memiliki cita-cita menjadi artis pun bisa bersekolah di sini.

Ada organisasi yang hampir seperti OSIS tetapi mereka adalah kumpulan artis-artis dengan rating tertinggi. Semua anggota di sana di dominasi dari agensi Vocaloid. Selain para artis, setiap ada siswa hebat dalam bidangnya. Anak itu akan di masukkan ke organisasi ini.

Sekolah ini adalah sekolah asrama, jadi para artis bisa tinggal di sana ketika bersekolah, ada yang unik dengan sistem pendidikan sekolah ini, sekolah ini memiliki tahun ekstra untuk para siswa mendalami lagi pelajaran-pelajaran untuk persiapan ujian, Setiap tingkatan memiliki ekstra 1 semester untuk pembelajarannya. Guru di sekolah ini pun tidak main-main karena mereka menginginkan lulusan terbaik, bahkan Voca Art School menjadi sekolah swasta terbaik di Jepang.

Dan cerita ini seputar organisasi paling berpengaruh disana, Star Organization dan keseharian mereka menjalani bagaimana melelahkannya menjadi seorang artis. Ini adalah sedikit perkenalan anggota Star Organization yang terdiri dari siswa SMP dan SMA.

**Kiyoteru Hiyama**

Anak kelas tiga SMA yang menjadi ketua di Star Organization ini, dia sekarang mencoba bidang baru yang belum pernah di sentuhnya, yaitu dunia tarik suara, siapa yang tidak tahu si pria wibawa yang sering membintangi drama-drama besar di Jepang. Dia juga sudah di kenal sebagai _Seiyuu_ (Pengisi suara) di beberapa Anime terkenal.

**Gakupo Kamui**

Seorang aktor dan juga penyanyi dari agensi Vocaloid, dia juga kelas tiga SMA sama seperti Kiyoteru, selain menjadi aktor, dia pernah juga menjadi sutradara sekalugus pemeran di drama kolosal. "_Samurai and The Flower"*_. Dia sekarang membuat sebuah band yang terdiri dari dia dan adik kelasnya Kaito dan Len, Band-nya bernama VanaN'Ice. Band-nya sudah mmebuat dua album yang laku keras di pasaran.

**Kaito Shion**

Penyanyi sekaligus anggota band VanaN'Ice, dia sering di isu-kan _Yaoi_ dengan Len. Biasanya ketika ada orang berkomentar demikian di dekatnya, dia pasti akan berteriak dengan histerisnya kalau dia bukanlah seorang _Yaoi_. Apalagi dia juga sudah memiliki pacar yang imut (sekali lagi bukan Len), seorang adik kelasnya. Dia memiliki seorang kembaran yang juga ikut dalam organisasi ini, Akaito Shion. Sayangnya adiknya masih belum bisa memasuki Star Organization. Kaito kelas 2 SMA.

**Len Kagamine**

Salah satu dari Kagamine Twins yang terkenal. Dia adalah kakak dari Rin Kagamine. Bila di tanya siapa kakak dan siapa adik Len hanya menjawab. "Tentunya aku, tetapi aku dan Rin cuman beda 10 menit kok. Jadi itu tidak terlalu berarti." Dia sungguh menyayangi adiknya itu, mereka berdua tergabung dalam Star Organization. Dia masih kelas 3 SMP.

**Piko Utatane**

Laki-laki yang kadang menjadi rival Len dalam menentukan siapa yang lebih _Shota_ diantara mereka berdua. Dia memang tidak mengambil dunia tarik suara, tetapi dia adalah pianis terkenal di seluruh Jepang. Khususnya Tokyo, alunan piano-nya selalu membuat orang menangis, maka dari itu dia bisa masuk ke Star Organization. Dia juga masih kelas 3 SMP. Seharusnya dia memasuki kelas 1 SMA tahun ini, tetapi dulu orangtuanya lupa umur Piko berapa, hingga ketemu-lah akta lahir Piko yang telah hilang karena kecerobohan ayahnya saat pindah rumah. Akhirnya Piko sekolah walaupun telat 1 tahun. Dia selalu menjadi 'petinggi' di kelasnya.

**Luki Megurine**

Seorang komposer yang namanya sedang melejit, bagaimana tidak? Di usianya yang masih muda, dia bisa memimpin orkestra di sebuah drama opera yang saat itu menampilkan drama "_Swan Lake."_ Dengan sangat bagus sehingga membuat komposer yang lebih tua tercengang melihat kemampuannya. Dia masih kelas 1 SMA.

**Akaito Shion**

Kembaran dari Kaito Shion ini sungguh unik, dia selalu mengangkat tema vampir modern di setiap panggungnya, dia bahkan membentuk giginya sehingga memiliki taring seperti Vampir kebanyakan, hal ini yang membuat ketika dia tersenyum, semua fangirl-nya akan meleleh dengen senyuman dimana gigi taringnya akan terlihat menyembul keluar. Dia kelas 2 SMA.

**Meiko Sakine**

Dia anak kelas 2 SMA, tetapi dia hobi sekali dengan yang namanya mabuk. Dia bahkan menyimpan anggur berusia ratusan tahun di guang penyimpanannya, tetapi dia sangat suka Sake daripada minuman memabukkan lainnya. Dia adalah penyanyi dan seorang aktris yang sangat terkenal dengan badannya yang sintal, tetapi dia hanya menyukai satu orang saja yang kini tengah menjalani masa PDKT dengannya.

**Luka Megurine**

Siapa yang tidak tahu anak dari perusahaan ikan terbesar di Tokyo. Yap dia adalah Luka Megurine, dia memiliki adik yang namanya Luki Megurine yang tidak memilih untuk menjadi artis, dia memilih Voca Art School untuk menjadi komposer terkenal. Sayang sekali yah, perusahaan Megurine tidak ada yang meneruskan, tenang saja, rencananya Luka dan Luki akan berbagi peran bila perusahaan itu sudah sepenuhnya jatuh di tangan mereka berdua. Luka kelas 2 SMA saat ini.

**Miku Hatsune**

Bitang kita kali ini masih kelas 1 SMA. Dia seorang penyanyi dan gadis sampul majalan yang terkenal dengan wajah imut-nya. Dia adalah penyanyi yang sungguh menyayangi para fans-nya, pernah dulu fans-nya jatuh sakit dan Miku mengunjunginya. Dia tidak suka skandal apapun, dia bahkan risih bila skandalnya lebih hebat menyebarnya daripada prestasinya. Semua anggota Star Organization juga seperti itu sih. Mungkin para artis di negara kita yang tercinta ini bisa mencontoh para anggota Star Organization ini.

**Rin Kagamine**

Sang adik dari Kagamine Twins, dia masih kelas 3 SMP sama seperti kembarannya Len. Dia sungguh mengidolakan sosok kakak kelasnya, Miku, yang sudah menjadi kakak lain selain Len bagi Rin. Belakangan ini dia mencoba dunia peran dengan kakaknya Len, mereka membintangi sebuah film melodrama yang sungguh membuat air mata mengalir deras. "_Anata no Kokoro._"* Tak jarang juga Rin bersolo karir, maksudnya dia tidak bernyanyi bersama kakaknya Len. Tetapi dia bernyanyi sendiri. Banyak sekali lagunya yang membuat orang bersimpati, salah satunya adalah. "_Kokoro_." Salah satu soundtrack dari Melodrama yang dia bintangi itu.

**Miki Furukawa**

Gadis ceria kelas 1 SMA. Dia adalah anak dari penyanyi opera terkenal, Haruka Furukawa. Dia telah menjadi bintang dalam hampir semua pertunjukan opera. Dia sedikit menyukai Piko sih, dia tidak peduli menyukai orang yang lebih muda, tetapi dia terkejut dengan cerita begitu konyolnya orangtua Piko. Sampai melupakan umur anaknya sendiri.

**Yuki Kaai**

Gadis termuda dalam kelompok, yaitu kelas 1 SMP, bakatnya yang menakjubkan yang membuatnya di terima di Star Organization. Bakatnya yang menggemaskan di panggung membuatnya menjadi penarik perhatian, Miku bahkan juga mengajak Yuki untuk menjadi ambassador lembaga perlindungan anak Jepang. Berasal dari bukan keluarga kaya membuat Yuki selalu prihatin dengan anak-anak yang tidak bisa sekolah di negaranya itu, dia sering menggunakan uang bayaran hasil jerih payahnya untuk membantu anak yang berprestasi tetapi tidak mampu melanjutkan sekolah.

Itu lah sekilas data tentang para anggota Star Organization, mereka terkadang juga menjalani hari-hari konyol dalam keseharian mereka.

.

.

.

TBC

Ketemu lagi sama Clara-desu!(Readers: Enggak ada yang peduli.) Huwaaa.. Kalian kejam-desu. (T_T)

Kali ini Clara ngebawain cerita tentang kehidupan normal-desu. Semoga kalian suka-desu. (Readers: Enggaakk! (author pun dengan indahnya(?) pundung di pojokan).

Akhir kata. RnR minna..


	2. Chapter 2

**Star Organization**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik Crypton Future Media yang punya**

**Warning : Genre campur aduk, Typo, Normal POV.**

**Chapter 2**

**Project besar**

Semester baru telah di mulai di Voca Art School, dan seperti biasa putri kita satu ini telat untuk memulai semester barunya di tingkat 1 SMA.

"Huwaaaahh! Aku terlambat! Luka-senpai kejam tidak membangunkanku!" Kata gadis berambut twintail itu sambil berlari, dia sungguh meruntuki letak asrama yang terpisah dengan lingkungan sekolah dan dia berada di lantai yang cukup tinggi di asramanya itu. "Meiko-_senpai_! Jangan tutup dulu gerbangnyaaa!" Teriak gadis itu melihat salah satu anggota Osis yang hendak menutup gerbang sekolah. Gadis yang di panggil Meiko itu pun menunggu sang gadis yang terlambat itu.

"Kalau kau begini terus, bisa-bisa kau mendapatkan C untuk kedisiplinan loh Miku-chan." Kata Meiko.

"_Gomen_, aku semalam belajar hingga larut." Kata gadis yang di panggil Miku itu.

"Cepat masuk kelasmu, jam pelajaran sudah mau di mulai nih." Kata Meiko.

"_Ha-Hai!"_ Kata Miku sambil berlari ke kelasnya.

"Miku-chan, terlambat lagi?" Tanya sahabat Miku, Miki Furukawa.

"Habisnya, kemarin di sosial media ramai sekali, jadi aku kurang tidur deh hehehe." Kata Miku, ternyata dia berbohong tadi.

"Kau tahu ViClip* mu yang baru, 'Gigantic Girl' sudah banyak loh yang komen." Kata Miki, mereka duduk satu bangku disini. Guru mereka belum datang, hal ini sungguh jarang terjadi karena ini adalah sekolah berdisiplin tinggi.

"Benarkah?" Miku pun membuka ponselnya dan membuka tentang ViClip nya. Begitu Miku melihat komentar-komentar disana, dia langsung pundung.

"Miku?" Tanya Miki melihat perubahan sahabatnya itu dan melihat ke arah ponsel Miku, Miki pun mengangguk paham.

"_Ero.. Erroooo.."_ hanya itu jawaban Miku.

"Miku, jangan terlalu di pikirkan begitu, dong, sudah-sudah, _Sensei _sudah datang." Kata Miki, tetapi melihat Miku tidak beranjak sedikitpun Miki dengan baik hati mematikan ponsel Miku dan menyerahkannya kepada petugas pengumpul ponsel kelas begitu juga miliknya, sudah menjadi peraturan di sini, setiap pelajaran ponsel harus di kumpulkan di sebuah tempat seperti kardus kecil dan di simpan di meja guru hingga istirahat.

Miku pun masih pundung dengan para komentar di ViClip terbarunya. Akhirnya jam istirahat pun berbunyi, Miku pun langsung keluar pergi.

"Mikuuu! Jangan lupa! Kita harus berkumpul!" Teriak Miki mengingatkan sahabatnya itu.

"Katakan kepada semuanya! Aku tidak bisa berkumpul!" Kata Miku. Miki pun pasti paham, Miku akan unjuk rasa kepada agensinya. Istirahat di sekolah ini cukup unik karena mereka membuat istirahat selama dua jam penuh.

Di ruang kumpul pun semuanya sudah berkumpul.

"Miki, dimana Miku?" Tanya seorang berambut samudra kepada Miki.

"Dia pasti protes kepada agensi-nya di ruangan agensi." Kata seorang berambut merah.

"Kenapa bisa Miku-Nee kesana, Akaito-_Senpai_?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut madu.

"Lihatlah ini, komentar-komentarnya. Kalau kalian di posisi Miku bagaimana?" Kata laki-laki yang di panggil Akaito itu sambil menunjukkan ponselnya yang tengah memutar ViClip Miku di lagunya yang berjudul 'Gigantic Girl' "Tetapi kalau aku juga setuju sih dengan para _Netizen_, kalau aku melihat keatas sedangkan dia di atasku, sudah pasti aku sedikit melihat _pantsu_-nya." Kata Akaito sambil menyertakan sedikit _evil smirk_ di wajahnya.

"BAKAito!/Akaito!" Teriak kedua orang bersamaan.

"Hei-hei, tenang aku hanya bercanda." Kata Akaito sedikit takut dengan kedua orang yang tengah marah kepadanya saat ini. "Kaito, aku minta maaf karena ucapanku, Meiko-chan, jangan marah begitu dong." Kata Akaito kepada kedua orang yang memarahinya itu.

"Siapa juga yang marah! Hmp!" Kata Meiko sambil pergi.

"Aku akan menyusul Miku dulu, dah semuanya!" Kata Kaito sambil menyusul Miku ke ruangan Agensi.

"Oh iya, dimana Kiyoteru-_senpai _dan Piko-kun?" Tanya Miki.

"Oh dia di panggil ke ruangan agensi juga, sepertinya para agensi memiliki sedikit program kepada kita." Kata perempuan berambut pink itu.

"Rinny~ Sebentar lagi saatnya syuting loh." Kata Laki-laki berambut pirang madu itu. Gadis yang di panggil Rin tadi pun melihat jam tangannya.

"Ah iya! Episode terakhir yah?" Kata Rin.

"Drama kalian akan selesai yah? Selamat yah?" Kata perempuan berambut pink itu.

"Luka-senpai! Terima kasih! Oh iya, adik senpai dimana?" Tanya Rin.

"Dia sekarang ada di orkestra, biasa." Kata Luka.

"_Minna!_" Teriak salah satu orang sambil menggebrak pintu.

"Ya ampun, Kiyoteru! Kalau masuk biasa saja dong!" Kata laki-laki bersurai ungu yang sedang membersihkan katana miliknya.

"Hehehe, maaf, habisnya aku membawa berita penting, Miku! Kaito! Masuk kalian!" Kata Kiyoteru sambil memanggil Miku dan Kaito, Kaito tengah mengelus-elus punggung Miku sebagai penyemangat karena bagaimanapun ViClip itu tidak bisa di tarik lagi. Miku pun masih pundung, akhirnya mereka duduk diatas peti mati milik Akaito yang berisi Akaito yang tertidur di dalamnya. "Rin, Len, kalian dimohon untuk di sini terlebih dahulu, karena ini adalah masalah yang penting untuk di ketahui." Kata Kiyoteru sambil mengambil posisi formal, semuanya pun duduk disana. "Kali ini Agensi memiliki project yang sangat penting yang melibatkan hampir seluruh anggota di sini. Juga beberapa anggota dari luar organisasi ini. Baiklah ini dia rencananya." Kata Kiyoteru sambil menarik layar projector dan Piko yang menjadi operatornya, dia juga mematikan lampu ruangan.

"_7 Deadly Sins?"_ Tanya semuanya hampir berbarengan.

"Benar sekali, 7 dosa besar. Dan ada tiga orang diluar Organisasi yang bergabung ini, silahkan masuk kalian." Kata Kiyoteru kepada beberapa orang disana, muncul 3 orang. "Perkenalkan, mereka Gumi Megpoid.." Gadis berambut hijau itu membungkuk tanda perkenalan. "Haku Yowane..." Gadis berambut putih itu membungkuk. "Dan Teto Kasane." Kini giliran gadis berambut merah yang membungkuk.

"Wah, sang Qween of Evil dan Putri salju ikut rupanya." Kata Luka.

"Sa-salam kenal, aku senang sekali Luka-sama tahu tentangku." Kata Haku. Sedangkan Teto memasang wajah datar. Ketiga orang itu di beri tempat duduk oleh yang lainnya. Ruangan ini memiliki sebuah sofa membentuk huruf U besar yang menghadap satu layar proyektor ini.

"Mereka akan ikut dalam project ini, dan ini adalah judul lagu pertama. '_Aku no Musume_, atau Daughter of Evil.' Yang akan di nyanyikan oleh Rin Kagamine. Lagu ini melambangkan Kesombongan." Kata Kiyoteru.

"Lalu aku di sana menjadi apa? _Aku no Musume_? Apa aku menjadi putri seorang iblis?" Tanya Rin.

"Tidak, selengkapnya baca di skenario ini." Kata Kiyoteru sambil menyerahkan beberapa lembar skenario yang di jadikan satu dan di jilid. "Lalu lagu ini memiliki beberapa anak lagi. Anak lagu ini yang pertama berjudul '_Aku no Meshitsukai_ atau Servant of Evil.' Yang akan di nyanyikan oleh Len Kagamine." Kata Kiyoteru sambil menyerahkan skenario yang berisi lirik lagu itu juga kepada Len.

"Serahkan saja padaku." Kata Len.

"Baiklah, anak lagu yang kedua adalah 'Regret Massage.' Kembali di bawakan oleh Rin Kagamine." Kata Kiyoteru sambil kembali menyerahkan skenario kepada Rin.

"Aku menyanyi dua lagu? Tidak apa-apa lah." Kata Rin.

"Kemudian anak lagu ketiga adalah '_Shiro No Musume_ atau Daughter of White.' Yang akan di bawakan oleh Haku Yowane." Kata Kiyoteru sambil menyerahkan skenario kepada Haku.

"Baiklah, akan aku lakukan yang terbaik." Kata Haku sambil sedikit malu-malu.

"Jangan malu begitu dong Yowane-san! Anggap saja kami semua temanmu." Kata Meiko kepada Haku, Haku hanya mengangguk.

"Kemudian Judul lagu pokok kedua adalah 'Evil Food Eater Conchita.' Yang akan di bawakan oleh Meiko. Lagu ini melambangkan Kerakusan." Kata Kiyoteru sambil mengarahkan skenario kepada Meiko.

"Wow! Aku menjadi pemakan rakus disini." Kata Meiko yang melihat ke arah proyektor.

"Lalu, judul lagu berikutnya adalah 'The Tailor Shop on Enbizaka.' Yang akan di bawakan oleh Luka Megurine. Lagu ini melambangkan Iri Hati." Kata Kiyoteru sambil menyerahkan skenario kepada Luka. Sebelum Kiyoteru membacakan judul lagu, Piko pun mengganti _slide_ yang menampilkan judul lagu, pembawa lagu, dan peran mereka.

"Aku menjadi pembunuh disini." Kata Luka melihat layar proyektor sekilas.

"Yang ini ehem.. kurasa ini adalah hal kesukaan para laki-laki, yaitu judul berikutnya. Melambangkan Hawa Nafsu!" Para laki-laki disana mulai beringas dengan judul lagu ini kecuali Piko dan Len. Piko karena tidak tertarik, Len karena dia masih polos, nantinya dia juga bakalan tahu ketika dia melihat proses syutingnya. "Lagu ini berjudul 'Madness Duke Venomania.' Siapakah yang beruntung menjadi sang Duke Venomania ini?" Kata Kiyoteru dengan nada seperti presenter sebuah acara lotere. "Yang beruntung adalah.." Kiyoteru pun membaca kartu di tangannya. "Gakupo Kamui!" Kata Kiyoteru sambil menunjuk Gakupo dengan cara menunjuk pemenang, Bahkan slide di sana pun seperti layar dalam acara lotere dan nama Gakupo di bawah tulisan pemenang, sebuah lampu sorot pun menyoroti Gakupo yang melompat-lompat kesenangan, Piko yang kepikiran membuat lampu sorot itu. "Selamat kepada Gakupo Kamui! Ini Skenario anda!" Kata Kiyoteru mengarahkan skenario itu kepada Gakupo yang berjalan menghampirinya. Lampu sorot itu pun mengikuti Gakupo hingga dia duduk kembali.

"Sungguh disayangkan." Kata Kaito.

"Apa kau menginginkan bagian itu Kaito-kun?" Tanya Miku.

"E-eh ti-tidak kok Miku-chan!" Kata Kaito panik kalau pacarnya cemburu, Miku melalui hari berat kali ini, dan Kaito tidak ingin menambahinya.

"Lalu lagu yang selanjutnya, melambangkan Ketamakan, berjudul 'Judgement of Corruption.' Kali ini yang membawanya adalah Kaito Shion! Selamat!" Kata Kiyoteru masih dalam mode presenter.

"Tuh kan Miku-chan, aku jadi hakim yang korupsi nih." Kata Kaito kepada pacarnya yang imut itu.

"Terserahlah." Kata Miku yang masih badmood, sedangkan mereka tidak merasakan, atau merasakan tetapi membiarkan saja? Beberapa kali peti yang mereka duduki di ketuk dari dalam menandakan orang di dalam ingin keluar, tetapi Miku dan Kaito membiarkannya saja, teriakan tidak bisa terdengar dengan kondisi di dalam peti yang kedap suara.

"Baiklah, lagu berikutnya berjudul 'Gift from the Princess who brought Sleep.' Yang di bawakan oleh Miku Hatsune, lagu ini melambangkan kemalasan." Kata Kiyoteru kembali ke mode biasa, Miku dengan tanpa semangat mengambil skenario itu.

"Malas yaahh~~" Kata Miku, sekarang pun dia merasa malas.

"Lagu terakhir di dalam seri ini adalah 'The Muzzle Of Nemesis.' Yang akan di bawakan oleh Gumi Megpoid." Kata Kiyoteru.

"Tunggu, Kalau itu adalah lagu terakhir, lalu Teto-san kebagian apa?" Tanya Miku akhirnya membuka suara. Anggota termuda mereka tidak bisa ikut karena sedang tugas praktek.

"Aku hanya menjadi pemeran figuran di video kalian, jangan menyalahkan agensi, aku sendiri yang ingin, suaraku tidak terlalu bagus kok Miku-san." Kata Teto.

"Ooohh, baiklah." Kata Miku.

"Baiklah, di dalam skenario itu kalian juga menjadi pemeran viguran di video lainnya, jadi baca baik-baik, baiklah, saatnya ke kantin!" Kata Kiyoteru sambil menekan tombol untuk menggulung kembali layar proyektornya dan Piko menyalakan lampu. Semuanya pun berbondong-bondong ke Kantin.

"Maaf Aku dan Rin akan ke tempat syuting dulu." Kata Len pamit kepada mereka.

Akhirnya Akaito bisa membuka petinya dan melihat ruangan itu sudah kosong melompong.

"Kalian semua kejaaamm!" Teriak Akaito sambil berlari ke arah kantin. Lain kali dia akan memakai tanda di pakai di peti-nya agar tidak ada orang yang seenak jidatnya menduduki peti-nya. Salah sendiri kenapa Akaito tidur dalam peti. Salahkan gaya hidup ala vampir-nya itu.

Sementara itu di kantin Voca Art School yang ramai.

"Kyaaa! Itu Kiyoteru-senpai!" Jerit salah satu fangirl-nya, sementara Kiyoteru hanya tersenyum dan melambai.

"Kaito-samaa! Dimana Akaito-sama!?" Jerit beberapa yang lain.

"Piko-chaaann!" Teriak yang lainnya.

"Gakupo-samaa! Samurai pujaanku!" Teriak yang lain. Para wanita tidak mendapatkan teriakan sehisteris itu, tetapi ada beberapa anak laki-laki yang memberikan hadiah kepada mereka. Akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat duduk mereka. Miku langsung membuka salah satu bingkisan.

"Waaahh! _Negi Plushies_! Aku tidak tahu kalau ada yang seperti ini." Kata Miku kembali ceria.

"Jangan membuka bingkisan dulu dong Miku, nih aku sudah memesankanmu Oden Negi spesial." Kata Kaito sambil menyerahkan mangkuk beserta sumpitnya kepada Miku.

"Waaahh! Terima kasih Kaito-kun!" Kata Miku kembali ceria lagi.

"Mi-Miki-senpai, i-ini aku pesankan makanan kesukaan Miki-senpai. Sushi." Kata Piko.

"Piko-kun, kita kan seumuran!" Kata Miki sambil mukanya bersemu merah.

"Tuh lihat tuh, begitulah cowok seharusnya memperhatikan cewek yang dia suka. Aku jadi merasa kalau aku ini bukan yang disukainya lagi." Sindir Luka, angin berhembus seiring dengan satu kursi kosong.

"Memang Luka-senpai tidak di hiraukan lagi yah dengan Gakupo-senpai?" Tanya Yuki yang baru bisa berkumpul sekarang. Dia sedang memakan Onigiri yang di pesankan Kiyoteru tadi.

"Biasa-lah, dia itu." Kata Luka sambil bertopang dagu.

"Meiko-senpai, dimana Akaito-senpai?" Tanya Miki.

"Mungkin tidur lagi di petinya." Kata Meiko cuek.

"Mou, Meiko-senpai, jangan terlalu Tsundere dong." Kata Miki.

"Biarkan saja, dia itu laki-laki yang tidak bisa peka." Kata Meiko lagi.

"I-ini aku memesankan Onigiri sarden, Luka-chan kan sedang mengontrol makannya." Kata Gakupo kepada Luka, Luka pun dengan senang memakannya.

"Siapa yang tadi menduduki peti tempatku tidur tadi hah?" Tanya sesosok vampir(?) di belakang Miku dan Kaito. Semuanya pun menunjuk ke arah dua sejoli itu, yang otomatis membuat keduanya berkeringat dingin. "Ooohh, ternyata adik dan adik ipar yah? Hebat sekali kalian membuat kakak kalian ini menjadi di tinggalkan sendirian di ruangan sekaligus tidak mengetahui tenrang berita yang di sampaikan Kiyoteru-senpai, hebat sekali kalian." Kata Akaito dengan aura membunuh yang sudah sangat membunuh, kemudian menjitak kedua orang itu.

"_Ittai_." Kata kedua orang itu bersamaan.

"Miku? Miku kau tidak apa-apa?" Kata Kaito sambil menggosok kepala Miku.

"Meiko-chan! Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa memesankanmu makanan, tetapi aku tidak menyarankan untuk meminum sake saat ini Meiko-chan." Kata Akaito duduk di sebelah Meiko.

"Aku juga sudah tahu soal itu Hmp!" Kata Meiko sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada dan memalingkan muka. Padahal dia sangat suka di perhatikan oleh Akaito.

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi mereka kemudian berjalan menuju kelas mereka. Mereka juga bersiap untuk rekaman besok. Mereka sungguh menantikan rekaman itu, pertama, musiknya yang akan di edarkan, lalu ViClip-nya.

-skip time-

"_Ta-tapi, Riku-kun.." Kata Rinka. Suasana disana semakin dingin sedingin kisah mereka berdua yang memasuki finalnya. Kedua orang itu memakai pakaian hangat._

"_Tenanglah Rinka, ayahku mungkin seorang Yakuza, tetapi dia akhirnya menyetujui pernikahan kita." Kata Riku sambil menggosok kepala Rinka lembut._

"_Tetapi Ayahku yang tetap tidak mengizinkan Riku-kun!" Kata Rinka sambil menangis, dia tidak ingin berpisah dengan Riku._

"_Aku yang akan menghadapi ayahmu Rinka! Memang apa salahnya Mafia dan Yakuza berkabung?" Kata Riku mencoba menyakinkan Rinka._

"_Tidak perlu menemuiku anak muda." Kata seseorang di samping mereka._

"_Tou-san?/ Shintarou-san?" Kata Riku dan Rinka bersamaan dan menoleh ke asal suara itu._

"_Ayahmu telah kemari dan menjelaskannya kepadaku, aku juga salut kepada kalian anak muda, Riku! Aku memerintahkanmu untuk menjaga putriku! Kalau tidak, ini akan menadi deklarasi perang antara Mafia dan Yakuza." Kata Sintarou sambil mengenakan jas lengkap. "Rinka, kemari sebentar." Kata Shintarou._

"_Ada apa Tou-san?" Tanya Rinka._

"_Kau sudah menjadi seperti ibumu yah, ayah sungguh bangga denganmu Rinka!" Kata Shintarou sambil sedikit menangis._

"_Tou-san!" Kata Rinka sambil memeluk ayahnya dengan menangis._

"Huwaaaa! Rin, akhirnya kau bisa bersama Leeeenn!" Kata Miku sambil menangis, ternyata yang tadi adalah cuplikan adegan terakhir drama yang di bintangi Rin, Rin membawa hasilnya yang sudah di editing untuk di pertontonkan kepada teman-temannya. Sedangkan acaranya akan di tayangkan dua hari lagi. Semua perempuan di sana pun menangis semua, mereka tentu melihat drama yang di bintangi Rin dan Len itu dari awal sampai akhir.

"Bagaimana aktingku bagus kan?" Tanya Rin bangga, semuanya hanya mengangkat jempol sedangkan mereka masih menangis. "Tehehe." Senyum Rin sambil menggosok kepalanya yang bagian belakang.

"Eh, sudahan yuk, besok kita ada perekaman loh, kalian sudah mencoba menyanyikan lagunya?" Kata Meiko sambil sedikit terisak, dia ikut menangis loh, sang Tsundere kita bisa menangis karena melodrama rupanya. Semuanya hanya mengangguk dan mereka mulai memungut tissu yang mereka lempar seenaknya di dalam ruang tamu asrama Rin, mereka tinggal dalam asrama yang mirip apartemen, setiap kamar berisi dua orang.

Miku dengan Luka, Rin dengan Yuki, Miki dengan Meiko. Mereka sungguh tidak sabar tentang keesokan harinya. Setelah

.

.

.

TBC

A/N:

ViClip : Singkatan untuk Video Clip.

Di sini untuk ViClip Miku yang '_Gigantic Girl_.' Clara memakai yang versi Project Diva-nya. Kan di sana Miku berjalan-jalan di kota miniatur.

Haaaii Minnaaa! (Diacuhkan) Kalian kejam-desu.. Baiklah, chapter ini lumayan panjang-desu, semoga kalian tidak bosan-desu.

**Balasan Review : **

**Kebab Nyamnyam :**__Huwaaa! Kebab nyamnyam-san adalah readers yang setia sama Clara-desu, Huwaaaa! Clara terharu-desu! (T_T) (Maaf menjadi OOT). Clara sebenarnya juga bingung Meiko sama siapa-desu, Kiyo x Meiko dan Akaito x Meiko juga kesukaan Clara-desu, akhirnya setelah meriset (Ceilah) di fanfic Vocaloid lainnya, kebanyakan Akaito x Meiko ya sudah, Clara pun akhirnya menetapkan Meiko x Akaito disini. Tenang saja KaiMi kok di sini, soalnya Clara suka banget sama pairing itu-desu.

**Frozenbliss : **Terima kasih telah suka cerita Clara-desuu.. (_)


	3. Chapter 3

**Star Organization**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik Crypton Future Media yang punya**

**Warning : Typo, humor gagal, Miku POV.**

**Chapter 3**

**Project **_**7 Deadly sin's**_** di mulaii~**

"Bagaimana, kalian sudah sedikit tahu tentang lagu kalian?" Tanya manager itu, kini kami hanya mengenakan pakaian seadanya karena hari ini hanya perekaman suara dan akan di rilis 3 hari lagi. Kami hanya mengangguk. Semuanya harus berkumpul kecuali Teto-san yang hanya akan muncul saat pembuatan ViClip.

"Gomenasai kami telat!" Kata beberapa orang di pintu masuk, kini kami berada di gedung perekaman agensi Vocaloid. Dan yang telat tadi adalah Kaito, Len dan Akaito, eh? Akaito-nii ikut?

"Kenapa kau ikut hah? Kau kan tidak termasuk di project ini!" Kata Meiko kepada Akaito, kucing kalau bertemu tikus beginilah jadinya.

"Aku hanya ingin melihatmu syuting ViClip-nya, salah?" Tanya Akaito.

"Sekarang ini masih perekaman suara tahu! Pembuatan ViClip-nya besok tahu!" Kata Meiko sambil menjitak laki-laki berambut merah itu.

"Yaaah, jadi tidak bisa mengintip Meiko-chan ganti baju dong." Kata Akaito, dia ini polos atau sengaja mengucapkannya sih? Meiko sudah memerah mukanya.

"Jadi kau selama ini yang mengintipku berganti pakaian hah?!" Kata Meiko. Akaito langsung menutup mulutnya, kurasa dia keceplosan tadi. "Baiklah sekarang terima akibatnya dasar Cabe _Hentai_!" Kata Meiko sambil menyiapkan tinjuannya.

"He-hei, jangan samakan aku dengan cabe-cabe pinggir jalan dong!" Kata Akaito yang langsung menjadi sak tinju oleh Meiko dan dia terpental hingga ke gerobak sampah yang sedang di dorong seseorang. Ya ampun jauh juga, namanya juga satu-satunya perempuan yang dapat bertahan di suzuran(?). Sedangkan keadaan Akaito? Sensor kotak-kotak menyelubunginya sekarang ini.

"Ji-san! Tolong buang sampah masyarakat itu juga yah, Terima kasih!" Teriak Meiko langsung menutup kembali tempat pertemuan itu.

"Ehem, baiklah, kembali ke topik, pemimpin project ini adalah Mothy." Kata manager itu. Laki-laki.

"_Minna-san, Hajime mashite, watashiwa Mothy Akuno_!" Kata seorang pria berambut platina itu. "Aku akan menjadi sutradara sekaligus pengarah kalian selama menjalankan project ini, terima kasih atas kerja samanya!" Kata gadis itu kelewat riang, sebenarnya sih dia terlihat seperti wanita berumur 30-an. "Akan aku jelaskan sekilas, selain kallian bernyanyi untuk bagian kalian sendiri, nantinya di ViClip kalian juga harus mengisi peran di ViClip lainnya, jadi kalian juga membintangi ViClip lainnya, kalian juga melihat kertas naskah-nya bukan, di sana kalian juga harus bernyanyi di bagian lagu lainnya!" Jelas Mothy-san singkat.

"Jadi selain membintangi di ViClip kita sendiri, kita juga menjadi pengisi peran di ViClip yang lainnya?" Tanyaku.

"_Hai_! Benar sekali Hatsune-san. Bagaimana, kalian mengerti? Sekarang saatnya lagu pertama, _Aku no Musume_!" Kata Mothy-san bersemangat. Rin pun berdiri dan kami duduk dan memperhatikan Rin dari balik kaca itu, para editor suara pun sudah bersiap di tempatnya masing-masing. Rin-chan menaruh naskah yang berisi lagunya itu di hadapannya dan memasang headphone di telinganya. "Baiklah, silahkan di mulai!" Kata Mothy-san, dia itu wanita yang penuh semangat.

Lagu pun mulai mengalun dan Rin-chan mulai menyanyi.

~_Mukashi Mukashi aru tokoro ni_~

~_Akugyaku hidou no oukoko no_~

Rin terus mengalunkan lagunya itu.

~_Saa, hizamazuki nasai_~

"Berhenti!" Perintah Mothy-san tiba-tiba dan Rin-chan langsung menghentikan nyanyiannya, lagunya pun berhenti.

"Ada apa Mothy-san?" Tanya Rin-chan dari dalam bilik perekaman itu.

"Bagian yang itu jangan di nyanyikan, ucapkan saja seperti kau berbicara sehari-hari." Kata Mothy-san mengarahkan, Rin-chan pun mencoret-coret naskahnya untuk memberi tanda di sana. "Selain itu, semua yang memiliki tanda pengucapan berarti kau ucapkan seperti kau mengucapkan sehari-hari, kecuali yang lirik 'Midori no kuni wo horoboshi nasai.' Itu kau nyanyikan dengan sangat rendah seperti nyanyian ancaman." Instruksi Mothy-san, Rin terus mencoret-coret di sana untuk memberikan petunjuk untuknya bernyanyi. "Baiklah, kita ulang dari awal!" Lagu pun kembali mengalun.

~_Mukashi Mukashi aru tokoro ni_~

~_Akugyaku hidou no oukoko no_~

~_Chouten ni kunrin suru wa_~

~_Yowai Juuyon no Oujo-sama_~

Lagu pun kembali terus mengalun tanpa salah lagi.

~_Aku no hana, karen ni chiru_~

~_Azayanaka irodori de_~

~_Nochi no Hitobito wa kou kataru_~

~_Aa, kanojo wa masani aku no musume._~

Lagu pun berakhir, satu lagu telah berakhir.

"Kerja bagus Kagamine-san! Selanjutnya _Aku no Meshitsukai._ Di sini ada dua penyanyi, Kagamine Rin dan Kagamine Len silahkan maju ke depan." Kata Mothy-san memanggil Rin dan Len. "Baiklah, Len-san, kau jangan menyanyikan beberapa baris ini, dan Rin-san kau yang menyanyi baris ini. Paham?" Tanya Mothy-san sambil mencoret-coret kertas lirik lagu disana, sedangkan Rin-chan dan Len-kun mengangguk paham. "Baiklah, Len-san kau nyanyikan saja semuanya tanpa yang aku garis bawahi." Kata Mothy-san ketika Len-kun masuk ke bilik perekaman itu. Lagu kembali mengalun.

~_Kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai~_

_~Unmei wakatsu Aware na futago~_

_~Kimi o mamoru sono tame naraba~_

_~Boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru~_

Astaga lagu dan penghayatan Len-kun, bisa-bisa kami menangis setelah ini.

_~Moshimo umarekawareru naraba~_

_~sono toki wa mata asonde ne~_

Len-kun mengakhiri nyanyiannya dan sontak aku mulai menitikkan air mata, tetapi aku langsung mengusapnya.

"Baiklah, Sekarang Rin-san, nyanyikan bagianmu sekaligus lagumu kau nyanyikan juga." Kata Mothy-san.

"Apa tidak ada catatan khusus disini?" Tanya Rin-chan kepada Mothy-san.

"Tidak ada Rin-san, sekarang nyanyikan seperti yang sudah aku catatkan di sana oke?" Kata Mothy-san sambil tersenyum, begitu juga Rin-chan.

"Aku mau keluar beli minuman dulu." Kata Len-kun. Lagu pun mengalun dan kali ini dari bagian tengah.

~_Tsui ni sono toki wa yatte kite~_

_~Owari o tsugeru kane ga naru~_

_~Minshuu nado ni wa me mo kurezu~_

_~Kimi wa watashi no kuchiguse o iu~_

Lagu pun berakhir dan langsung lagu Regret Massage mengalun.

~_Machi hazure no chiisana minato~_

_~Hitori tatazumu Shoujo~_

_~Kono umi ni mukashi kara aru~_

_~Hisokana ii tsutae_~

Yang ini bahkan lebih menyedihkan! Astaga, beberapa dari kami mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda ingin menangis. Apalagi kami menyimak dari awal sampai akhir.

~_Negai wo kanaete kureru kimi~_

_~Mou inai kara~_

_~Kono umi ni watashi no omoi~_

_~Todokete morau no~_

Sampailah di lirik yang akhirnya aku menangis kembali, ya ampun lagu-lagu tadi sungguh menyimpan kesan yang sungguh mendalam, kami pun tidak sabar bagaimana ViClip itu terbentuk dengan lagu bagaikan puisi ini. Setelah lagu itu selesai bahkan Rin-chan pun sedikit menangis.

"Huwaaa! Len-nii!" Kata Rin sambil memeluk kakaknya yang baru kembali membeli minuman itu.

"A-ada apa ini?" Tanya Len-kun tidak mengerti.

"Biarkan saja dia menangis, itu tandanya dia menghayati, dan semakin menghayati, lagu nya semakin bagus. Baiklah, selanjutnya Shiro no Musume! Haku Yowane-san silahkan masuk!" Kata Mothy-san. Haku-san dengan kalem pun mengangguk dan memasuki ruangan itu. Lagu kembali mengalun.

_~"Ikite ite gomennasai" itsu no ma ni ka kuchiguse~_

_~Yowane bakari haite ita, tsumaranu dake no jinsei~_

_~Mura no hitotachi wa minna kirei na midori no kami~_

_~Nakama hazure no watashi hito to chigau shiroi kami~_

Mothy-san kalau membuat lagu seperti rumor-nya, tidak pernah setengah-setengah, selama ini aku menyelidiki Mothy-san lewat ponselku, bagaimana eksistensinya di dunia entertaiment, ternyata dia tidak bisa di pandang sebelah mata.

~_Nani mo dekinakatta ano ko~_

_~Sukoshi ryouri ga umakunatta~_

_~Kyou no oyatsu no BURIOSSHU~_

_~Totte mo umaku yaketeru~_

_~Ano toki ano umibe de~_

_~Issun mieta genkaku~_

_~Ano shounen wa ittai~_

_~Dare datta no kashira~_

Lagu pun berakhir dan Haku-san di dalam sana menghembuskan nafas sambil melepas headphone yang sedari tadi terpasang selama dia bernyanyi.

"Bagus sekali Haku-san!" Puji ku ketika dia keluar, mukanya pun bersemu merah.

'"Te-terima kasih Miku-san." Kata Haku-san. Yang lainnya pun memberikan pujian dan Haku-san mukanya sangat merah.

"Baiklah lagu selanjutnya adalah lambang kerakusan, Rin-san dan Len-san akan sedikit berkontribusi di sini." Kata Mothy-san, Meiko langsung berdiri untuk bersiap. "Sakine-san, lirik yang ini tidak usah kau nyanyikan, jadi tunggu aba-abaku baru kau menyanyi selanjutnya." Kata Mothy-san, Meiko hanya mengangguk dan segera masuk ke ruang perekaman, selama ini Mothy-san memberikan instruksi dengan tangannya ketika saat sang penyanyi masih harus berhenti atau melanjutkan kembali lagunya. Lagu pun kembali mengalun.

~_Fushu tadayou haitoku no yakata~_

_~Kyou mo hajimru saigo no bansan~_

_~Minoke mo yodatsu ryuri no kazu kazu~_

_~Hitori kui asaru onna no egao~_

Jadi di sini lagunya tentang wanita yang gila makan rupanya.

~_Conchita no saigo no akujiki~_

_~Shokuzai wa kanojo jishin~_

_~Shoku o kiwameta sono karada no~_

_~Aji oshiru mono wa sude ni inai~_

Lagu pun berakhir dan Rin-chan juga Len-kun memasuki untuk menyanyikan bagiannya secara bersamaan, lagu pun mengalun dari tengah.

~_Uyamai tamae yo~_

_~Warera ga idai na Conchita~_

_~Kono sekai no shokumotsu wa~_

_~Subete ga anata no tame ni aru~_

Lagu pun selesai untuk pelambang Kerakusan itu.

"Baiklah, sekarang.. pelambang iri hati. Megurine-san silahkan masuk." Kata Mothy-san.

"Tidak ada penambahan apapun kan?" Tanya Luka-senpai kepada Mothy-san.

"Tidak ada, yang ada nanti saat syuting ViClip-nya." Kata Mothy-san, Luka-senpai pun memasuki ruangan itu dan memasang headphone miliknya.

~_Enbizaka no katasumi ni aru shitate ya no wakaki onna shujin~_

_~Kidate no yosa to tashika na ude de kinjo hyouban no musume~_

_~Sonna kanojo no nayami-goto wa ai suru ano hito no uwakishou~_

_~"Watashi to iu mono ga ari nagara ie ni kaette kiyashinai~_

Jadi ini lagunya tentang seorang wanita yang cemburu melihat orang-orang yang bersama kekasihnya rupanya.

~_Sore ni shite mo hidou hito ne "hajimemashite konnichi wa" nante~_

_~Maru de tanin mitai ja nai maru de tannin mitai ja nai~_

_~Dakedo shigoto wa ganbaranakya hasami wo katate ni isshoukenmei~_

_~Akaku some matta saishou hasami to geba hodo yoku kireru~_

Lagu pun berakhir dan Luka-senpai keluar dari ruang perekaman, perekaman hari ini sungguh lancar sekali.

"Baiklah, sekarang Kamui-san, hentikan cengiranmu itu, kau jadi orang mesum sungguhan nantinya!" Kata Mothy-san, kami pun melihat ke arah Gakupo-senpai yang sedari tadi senyum-senyum sendiri sambil melihat lirik lagunya. Luka-senpai langsung menjitak kepala Gakupo-senpai.

"Lagipula siapa yang membuat lirik penuh dengan kemesuman seperti ini?" Kata Gakupo-senpai, benar juga.

"Staffku.." Kata Mothy-san sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ya sudah berarti staff-mu yang telah membuatku mesum." Kata Gakupo-senpai mencoba membela diri. Yah, dia benar juga sih.

"Baiklah, baiklah, ayo cepat masuk!" Kata Mothy-san, Gakupo langsung masuk dan memasang Headphone dan lagu mulai mengalun.

~_Kyou mo mata utsukushii onna ga boku no moto otozureru~_

_~Hohoemi wo ukaberu anata wa atarashii tsuma to naru~_

_~Kindan no akuma to no keiyaku te ni ireta kono chikara~_

_~Boku wo mita subete no onna wa miryou sare ochite iku~_

Ya ampun Gakupo-senpai kalau begini serius sekali, bahkan muka-muka mesum sebelumnya tidak di tunjukkan lagi, apa ini yang artinya profesionalisme ketika bekerja?

_~Doku wo himeta katana ga sasari~_

_~Boku wa sono ba ni taorekonda~_

_~Chi to ase wa majiri ai yagete murasaki no shuzuku e to kawatte iku~_

_~Jutsu no tketa onnatachi wa subete ware ni kaeri yashiki kara nigedashita~_

_~Boku no koto isshun dake mite saigo ni yashiki kara deta no wa~_

_~Ano osananajimi matte yo~_

_~Mada kimi ni suki da to itte nai~_

Lagu pun berakhir, dan selama Gakupo-senpai bernyanyi tadi, Aku, Luka-senpai dan Meiko-senpai menyumbat telinga Rin-chan dan Len-kun, liriknya masih terlalu dewasa untuk mereka.

"Lagunya sudah berakhir, kalian bisa melepaskan kedua anak itu." Kata Kaito-kun, kami pun melepaskan semuanya.

"Memangnya liriknya tentang apa sih?" Tanya Rin-chan dengan polosnya, ya ampun, beginilah kami tidak ingin menodai si kembar polos itu.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, jangan khawatir, pokoknya terlalu dewasa untuk kalian begitu saja." Kata Luka-senpai sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, lagu selanjutnya, Shion-san silahkan masuk." Kata Mothy-san, Kaito-kun pun masuk, ya ampun laguku adalah kedua terakhir.

~_Yogosareta shihou hikoku no hinpu de kimaru zaijou~_

_~Houtei no nushi taru~_

_~Watashi ga nozomu no wa seigi yorikane~_

_~Gokuakunin de mo kane sae haraeba sukutte yaru sa jigoku no sata mo kane shidai~_

Sang hakim yang korupsi yah? Ya ampun suara Kaito-kuun.. entah kenapa aku selalu terpana dengan suaranya.

~_Sou itsuka kono teni atsumeyou daizai no FURAGUMENTO~_

_~Sono toki ni jigoku wa watashi to musume no_

_~YUUTOPIA e to kawaru darou~_

"Miku-chan! Hoi sadar!" Kata seseorang di hadapanku.

"Eh? Kaito-kun, sudah selesai?" Kataku.

"Iya, sudah selesai Micchan!" kata Kaito-kun. "Apa kau begitu terpesona seperti itu dengan suara-ku?" Tanya nya, aku kemudian hanya memalingkan muka dan menyembunyikan mukaku yang bersemu merah.

"Ti-tidak kok." Kataku.

"Baiklah, selanjutnya Hatsune-san, silahkan masuk." Kata Mothy-san, aku pun memasuki tempat itu dan menaruh kertas lirik di hadapanku, juga ada petunjuk nada di sana, jadi aku hanya perlu menyesuaikannya dengan lagu yang aku dengarkan semalam.

~_Nemurinasai kono gift de~_

_~Yoku nemureru kono gift de~_

_~Watashi wa sou nemurase-hime~_

_~Anata no shiawase no tame ni..~_

Aku terus berusaha berkonsentrasi dengan lirik di hadapanku dan terus menyanyikannya dengan menunggu aba-aba dari Mothy-san untuk berhenti dan melanjutkan lagunya.

~_Totemo yoku kiku kusuri na no~_

_~Towa ni nemureru hodo ni yoku kiku no~_

_~Kore de youyaku watashi mo nemureru~_

_~Nemurase-hime kara nemuri-hime ni..~_

Aku pun mengakhiri nyanyianku dan keluar, rasanya lumayan menegangkan juga bila rekaman seperti ini.

"Baiklah, selanjutnya Megpoid-san, silahkan masuk." Kata Mothy-san.

"Baik, Mothy-san." Kata Gumi-san sambil berjalan masuk. Lagu pun kembali mengalun.

~_Tsumibukaki otoko yo~_

_~Saa Zange nasai~_

Gumi-san pun mengalunkan lagunya dengan indah, aku heran kenapa Gumi-san belum masuk ke Star Organization yah?

~_Kore de hontou ni owari yo~_

_~Subete o saigo ni shimashou~_

_~Tsumibukaki aku no monogatari yo~_

_~Sayounara~_

Gumi pun mengakhiri lagunya, jadi lagunya pun penutup semua lagu dosa ini, haah rasanya sungguh melelahkan.

"Baiklah, kerja bagus semuanya! Semuanya sudah selesai, jadi sekarang serahkan kepadaku dan kalian tinggal mendengarkan hasilnya dua hari lagi. Terima kasih atas kerja sama-nya." Kata Mothy-san sambil menunduk, kami pun juga ikut membungkuk sebagai tanda hormat kami, kami juga berterima kasih karena dengannya kami bisa menjadi tambah terkenal.

"Setelah ini ayo kita makan-makan di rumah makan yakiniku di seberang jalan!" kata Meiko-senpai, kami semua pun mengangguk dan mulai menyeberang jalan, tentunya dengan penyamaran kami, kalau tidak, bisa di kerubungi para fans dan kami sudah sangat lapar. "Tolong di ruangan VIP yah?" Kata Meiko-san.

"Meiko-senpai, aku tidak bawa uang banyak loh." Kataku.

"Kali ini aku yang traktir." Kata Meiko-senpai yang membuat kami semua kegirangan dan Meiko-san memesan semua produk daging disana. Kini kami tinggal menunggu panggilan untuk pembuatan ViClip-nya.

.

.

.

TBC

Gomen kebanyakan yah?(Readers : Bangett!). Tehehe, gomen, Clara soalnya tidak sadar kalau tulisannya sudah sebanyak ini-desu. Oh iya, di sini Clara-san membuat Mothy sebagai perempuan berumur 30-an, jadi itu hanya rekaan saja-desu, kan semua lagu 7 dosa milik Vocaloid kan yang menciptakan adalah Mothy-desu.

**Balasan Review : **

**Kebab Nyamnyam :**__Gomen, Clara enggak ngemasukin yang cakar-cakaran di chapter ini-desu, yah mungkin ada di chapter depan cakar-cakarannya seru, yang ini Clara cuman masukin Meiko yang memukul Akaito saja-desu, semoga suka-desu...


	4. Chapter 4

**Star Organization**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik Crypton Future Media yang punya.**

**Warning : Typo, genre campur aduk, lelucon gagal.**

**Chapter 4**

**Pembuatan 7 **_**deadly sin's**_** ViClip.**

**Normal POV**

"Kiyo-senpai! Sepi nih!" Kata gadis berkuncir dua itu. Kini mereka berdua sedang berkumpul karena ada jam kosong.

"Yah, sabar saja Yuki-can, habisnya si biang kerok sedang menyendiri tuh sambil menggantung." Kata Kiyoteru sambil menunjuk Akaito yang sedang kesepian sambil bergelantungan seperti vampir di langit-langit, beda-nya bila vampir lengkap dengan jubah-nya dan tangannya selalu bersembunyi di balik jubahnya, sedangkan Akaito menggantung dengan tali yang sudah ada di sana karena di pasang Akaito, dia menggantung terbalik dengan mengenakan seragam lengkap dan tangannya terulur kebawah, seperti seorang mayat yang di gantung.

"Oh iya, katanya ada anggota baru?" Tanya Miki.

"Benar, dan besok dia akan kemari." Kata Kiyoteru.

"Eh? Jadi si anak baru itu jadi masuk ke sini?" Tanya Yuki. Kiyoteru hanya mengangguk, ruangan itu begitu sepi tanpa para pembuat rusuh itu.

"Tak kusangka, dia baru saja memulai debut terus mendapat rating yang sangat tinggi." Kata Luki sambil mencoret-coret buku nada untuk konser orkestra berikutnya.

"Konser-nya '_Party a go go' _mendapat sambutan baik loh, dia dan adiknya akan masuk ketika semuanya sudah berkumpul." Kata Piko yang masih mengutak-atik laptop-nya.

"Oh iya, Akaito di beritahu tidak ya soal ViClip yang akan di buat hari ini?" Bisik Miki kepada Kiyoteru.

"Lebih baik jangan, yang ini lebih tenang, nanti dia membuat kehebohan melebihi biasanya." Kata Kiyoteru, Miki hanya mengangguk.

"Dia bisa-bisa mengamuk di studio." Kata Miki lagi.

"Mengamuk soal apa hah?" Tanya Akaito tiba-tiba di belakang mereka.

**Di gedung agensi Vocaloid**

Mereka sudah datang sangat subuh karena pembuatan ViClip sangatlah lama.

"Baiklah kita akan mulai, kalian sudah membaca skenario yang aku baca kemarin kan? Baiklah akan aku sebutkan lagi anggota-anggota dari masing-masing ViClip.

Untuk '_Venomania Kou no Kyouki._' atau '_Madness of duke Venomania._' pemeran utamanya yang pasti adalah Gakupo Kamui, kemudian pemeran sampingannya adalah Luka Megurine, Miku Hatsune, Gumi Megpoid dan Meiko Sakine, dan yang menyamar menjadi perempuan adalah Kaito Shion.

Untuk '_Akujiki Musume Conchita.' _Atau '_Evil food eater Conchita_.' Pemeran utamanya adalah Meiko Sakine, kemudian yang berperan sebagai pelayannya adalah Rin dan Len Kagamine, kemudian yang menjadi koki adalah Kaito Shion.

Untuk '_Aku no Musume_.' Atau '_Daughter of evil_.' Pemeran utamanya adalah Rin Kagamine, kemudian pelayannya adalah Len Kagamine, sang ksatria Meiko Sakine, warga desa Miku Hatsune, dan pangeran Kaito Shion.

Untuk _'Aku no Meshitsukai_.' Atau '_Servant of Evil._' Pemeran utamanya adalah Len Kagamine, kemudian pemeran lainnya sama seperti Daughter of Evil. Tetapi di sini ada tambahan para orangtua yang menginginkan si kembar itu di pisah yaitu, Gakupo Kamui, Teto Kasane, dan Luka Megurine.

Untuk '_Shiro no Musume_.' Atau '_Daughter of White_.' Pemeran utamanya adalah Haku Yowae, kemudian sang putri yang kabur adalah Rin Kagamine, dan sang hantu yang di lihat Haku adalah Len Kagamine.

Untuk '_Nemurasane-Hime kara no Okurimono.'_ Atau '_Gift from Princess Who Brought Sleep._' Pemeran utamanya adalah Miku Hatsune, kemudian sang suami adalah Kaito Shion, dan dua orang wanita penggoda-nya adalah Gumi Megpoid dan Luka Megurine, tetapi di sini Gumi Megpoid harus di cat dulu rambutnya berwarna oranye.

Untuk '_Enbizaka no Shitateya._' Atau '_Tailor Shop Enbizaka._' Pemeran utamanya adalah Luka Megurine, dan sang laki-laki adalah Gakupo Kamui, tetapi di sini kau harus memakai wig, kemudian perempuan dengan kimono merah adalah Meiko Sakine, perempuan dengan _green sash_ adalah Miku Hatsune, dan perempuan dengan jepit kuning adalah Rin Kagamine.

Untuk '_Akutoku no Jajjimento.'_ Atau '_Judgement of Corruption._' Pemeran utamanya adalah Kaito Shion, kemudian sang putri yang lumpuh adalah Miku Hatsune, lalu sang penjaga neraka adalah Gumi Megpoid yang mengenakan topeng.

Untuk '_Nemeshisu no Juukou.'_ Atau '_Muzzle of Nemesis.'_ Pemeran utamanya adalah Gumi Megpoid, kemudian sang laki-laki yang akan di bunuh adalah Kaito Shion, di sini kau hanya membawa boneka yang di dandani seperti Miku Hatsune saja.

Baiklah, semuanya sudah paham?" Kata Mothy menjelaskan, semuanya pun mengangguk. Miku pun tiba-tiba menangis.

"Huwaaa! Kaito-kun, aku di sini beradegan erotisss! Huwaaa!" Kata Miku sambil terus menangis sambil memeluk Kaito.

"Kau kan Cuma duduk di hadapan Kamui-san." Kata Mothy. "Untuk adegan lainnya, aku sudah memanggil para wanita dari rumah bordir untuk melakukannya." Kata Mothy.

"Gakupo! Awas saja kau sampai jatuh hati kepada mereka!" kata Luka sambil mengeluarkan aura membunuh kepada Gakupo.

"Ti-tidak akan Luka-chan." Kata Gakupo.

"Awas saja sampai kau melakukan pelecehan kepada Meiko! Kau akan tinggal nama! Meskipun kau adalah _senpai_." Kata Akaito yang tiba-tiba disana.

"Akaito?" Tanya Gakupo terkejut.

"Baiklah, semuanya segera ganti baju dan bersiap di tempat!" Kata Mothy sambil berbicara lewat corong mengeras. Beberapa menit kemudian semuanya sudah bersiap di tempat. "_Light Standby? Camera Rolling? Action!"_ Kata Mothy yang seketika lagu pun di mulai.

Adegan di mulai dengan Luka yang datang lewat pintu dan di sambut oleh Gakupo dan jatuh ke pelukan Gakupo.

Semuanya pun menahan malu dengan menjalankan semua adegan demi adegan itu.

Hingga di tutup oleh Kaito yang menyamar menjadi wanita dan langsung membunuh Gakupo dan Gumi pun meninggalkan ruangan.

"Kerja bagus kawan-kawan! Saatnya ViClip selanjutnya! Shion-san, cepat ganti baju! Kau juga Sakine-san." Kata Mothy kepada Kaito yang tengah memukuli Gakupo dengan Akaito dan Luka, dan Meiko. Tanpa di sadari Miku dengan wajah jahilnya mengirimkan sebuah foto kepada Piko untuk di tunjukkan kepada mereka yang ada di sekolah.

Setelah semuanya siap dan settingnya siap, Mothy kembali mengambil corong pengeras-nya. "Baiklah semuanya bersiap di tempat! _Camera Rolling? Action!"_ Perintah Mothy. Lagu pun mulai mengalun.

Adegan di mulai dengan Meiko yang duduk di meja makan dengan banyak sekali makanan, bahkan untuk adegan ini Meiko sempat berpuasa kemarin, karena dia harus benar-benar memakan semua hidangan di hadapannya. Dan semua rasa laparnya, dia lampiaskan hari ini. Dia benar-benar memakan semua yang terhidang di sana, kecuali barang-barang tidak lazim yang Cuma di shoot saja.

Disaat Meiko memeluk Kaito, dua orang tersulut cemburunya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Miku dan Akaito, tetapi bagaimana pun ini hanyalah skenario yang di skenario-kan Mothy. Miku tetap _keep_ _cool_ dalam menyikapinya, sementara Akaito benar-benar menunjukkan kemarahannya.

Kemudian adegan berakhir dengan Meiko yang menatap cermin.

"_Cut!_ Baiklah, ViClip kedua telah selesai, ayo kita masih memiliki satu ViClip lagi sampai makan siang nanti!" Kata Mothy, semuanya pun bersiap. "Baiklah!_ Camera Rolling? Action!"_ Kata Mothy yang kemudian lagu kembali mengalun.

Adegan pun di mulai dengan sudut pengambilan dari wajah Rin, untuk pelaksanaan adegan ini lumayan cepat karena kesalahan yang terjadi hanya sedikit sekali. Adegan pun berakhir dengan Len yang menyamar menjadi Rin harus berakting di bawah pisau _guillotine_ dan kemudian di putus dimana Len harus pindah dan di tempat pisau _guillotine _ itu di beri banyak sekali tiruan darah.

"_Cut!_ Baiklah, pekerjaan akan di lanjutkan setelah makan siang, kerja bagus semuanya." Kata Mothy.

"Kai-kun! Ini aku membuatkan bekal spesial!" Kata Miku sambil membuka tempat makannya. "Aku menitipkannya kepada kulkas di kantor ketika aku datang, semoga kau suka." Kata Miku sambil menyerahkan sebuah waffle, pancake, eskrim dan madu. Semuanya adalah kesukaan Kaito, dan Miku selalu memiliki waktu untuk membuat bekal di samping kesibukannya yang ketat.

"Waa, tentu saja ku menyukainya, terima kasih Miku-chan?" Kata Kaito sedangkan Miku hanya memakan bekalnya dengan muka bersemu merah.

"Meiko-chan! Ini aku membelikanmu makanan dari supermarket tadi!" Kata Akaito sambil menyerahkan kotak bekal makan siang dari plastik yang berisi beberapa makanan.

"Hmp! Aku tidak membutuhkannya." Kata Meiko, tetapi dia kemudian mencium Akaito. "Tetapi terima kasih." Kata Meiko yang meninggalkan Akaito yang mukanya semerah rambut-nya. Padahal Meiko telah makan banyak sekali tadi, tetapi dia tetap bisa makan.

"Len-kun aku membawa makanan banyak nih, Teto-senpai, dan Haku-senpai ayo bergabung! Di sini makanannya banyak!" Panggil Rin yang masih mengenakan pakaian kerajaan itu. Karena setelahnya adalah ViClip yang dia harus muncul lagi, jadi dia tidak repot-repot berganti ke baju biasa dulu.

"Luka-chan! Ayo makan!" Kata Gakupo sambil membawa bekal dari supermarket juga, karena dia tadi dengan Akaito ke supermarket untuk membeli ini, tentunya mereka melakukan penyamaran.

-skip time-

Akhirnya setelah 3 hari syuting, mereka akhirnya keluar, mereka di beri waktu 3 jam untuk kembali dan bersih-bersih untuk mengadakan acara temu fans yang di adakan oleh Mothy untuk perilisan single 7 deadly sin's, juga di lakukan acara untuk foto bareng dan penandatanganan album yang hanya berisi lagu dalam format MP3 itu, untuk beserta video-nya masih satu minggu lagi.

"Miku-nee? Bagus tidak baju ini?" Tanya Rin kepada Miku. Kini para gadis sedang bingung memilih mereka harus mengenakan pakaian apa.

"Rin, jangan pakai yang itu, pakai yang ini saja." Kata Meiko sambil melemparkan baju dari lemari Rin untuk di pakai Rin, kini semuanya saling memberi saran dan meminta saran untuk pakaian apa yang akan mereka kenakan. Akhirnya mereka mengenakan pakaian simpel dan riasan simpel, di agensi Vocaloid sedikit unik mereka tidak memiliki Manager tiap orang nya, itu berlaku kepada para artis yang masih di bangku sekolah, ini untuk memupuk bekerja sama sesama para artis itu dan rasa tidak terlalu bergantung. Jadi mereka mengandalkan satu sama lain untuk bersiap dan memilihkan baju, mereka juga saling memberi masukan.

"Baiklah, semuanya sudah selesai?" Tanya Luka.

"_Cho-chotto_, Luka-san, aku minta tolong dengan rambutku belum terikat." Kata Miku yang masih menguncir salah satu sisi rambutnya, akhirnya Teto membantu Miku untuk menguncir rambutnya dan memberikan hiasan di kunciran rambutnya itu, hiasan berupa pita berwarna merah. "Baiklah, sudah selesai, terima kasih Teto-senpai." Kata Miku. Teto hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Teto memang tidak banyak berbicara, tetapi dia selalu mengetahui bila ada seseorang yang memerlukan bantuannya.

"Ayo! Limousine-nya sudah sampai!" Kata Haku kepada semua wanita yang masih berkutat dengan pakaian dan riasan mereka. Setelah selesai mereka semua secara bersamaan langsung berdesakan menuju lift hingga lift berkapasitas 8 orang itu berbunyi, hingga menyisakan dua orang yang harus bersabar di lift yang lainnya. Oh salahkan penempatan kamar mereka di lantai 10 gedung asrama ini.

"Kau terlihat cantik Miku." Kata Kaito, ternyata dua orang yang tertinggal itu adalah Kaito dan Miku.

"Terima kasih Kai-kun. Eh lihat deh, sudah menjadi berita terhangat tentang acara perilisan ini." Kata Miku sambil mengarahkan ponsel pintar-nya ke arah Kaito. Di san tertulis '_Perilisan album para Stars Organization.'_

"Wah benar juga. Sepertinya acara ini akan sangat ramai." Kata Kaito sambil merapikan dasi dan jas-nya di dalam lift yang sepenuhnya terbuat dari kaca itu.

"Tidak sebegitu ramai kok, kata Mothy-san hanya 500 orang yang beruntung ketika pre-order albumnya, mereka membeli barang yang bahkan belum di buat loh, album berisi ViClip kita." Kata Miku juga melakukan hal yang sama di dalam Lift itu.

"500 orang?!" Kata Kaito terkejut. "Kau harus menandatangani 500 keping DVD loh Miku." Kata Kaito.

"Benar juga, tanganku akan sangat sakit setelah dari sana." Kata Miku sambil menatap tangan kanannya.

"Dan juga harus berfoto dengan pengunjung yang beruntung sebanyak 100 orang yang beruntung. Belum lagi kepada 100 yang lain yang berfoto dengan dua orang pilihanya." Kata Kaito menghela nafas.

"Sudahlah, tanpa mereka kita tidak akan bisa setenar ini. Kita harus menghargai mereka dong! Mereka rela mengantri untuk dapat tanda tangan kita dan dapat DVD lagu-lagu kita." Kata Miku menyemangati kekasihnya itu. Dan memang benar, tanpa fans mereka tidak berarti.

"Kau benar juga, kita juga harus berterima kasih, karena mereka, aku bisa bertemu denganmu Miku." Kata Kaito sambil mencium pipi Miku, membuat gadis berambut teal itu memerah mukanya. Akhirnya mereka sampai di bawah dan langsung menuju dua buah Limousine yang telah terparkir disana. Hubungan mereka tentunya masih di rahasiakan dari para fans.

"Baiklah, susunan acaranya begini, kalian akan menandatangani 500 keping DVD itu kemudian kalian menunggu di panggung berfoto dan berfoto dengan 100 orang yang beruntung untuk berfoto bersama, kemudian kalian bisa duduk di dekat panggung foto untuk berfoto, acara ini mungkin akan sampai jam 10 malam, jadi kami sudah menyediakan cemilan dan makanan untuk kalian. Ketika DVD berisi ViClip kalian sudah rilis, akan terjadi seperti ini lagi, bedanya yang ini akan lebih panjang, bisa di bilang sebenarnya ini adalah acara yang sama di bagi dua hari. Dengan penonton yang sama juga, ada beberapa Paparazi dan pemburu berita disana ketika di sesi tanya jawab." Kata salah satu pegawai di agensi Vocaloid itu, mereka akan melakukan acaranya di sebuah aula pertemuan besar di sebuah hotel ternama. Terlihat kerumunan di depan hotel itu, dan acara ini akan besar.

"Kyaaa! Gakupo-kunn!"

"Kyaa! Teto-saaaann!"

"Kyaaa! VanaN'ice juga tergabung dalam kelompok ini!" dan teriakan-teriakan semacam itu yang mereka dengar dari mereka menuruni tangga hingga masuk ke aula dimana acaranya dimulai itu. Dan aula-nya memang sangat besar karena terdapat di gedung yang berbeda.

"Kalian nanti ketika sudah di sebut langsun duduk di samping yang sebelumnya oke?" Kata salah satu pengarah acara di balik panggung ini. Semua orang menangguk.

"Baiklah, mari kita sambut sang kepala proyek ini, seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang menjadi kepala dari produksi ini, Mothy Akuno!" kata pembawa acara itu. Dan Mothy keluar dengan jas hitam yang terlihat elegan, dan rambutnya di sisir rapi, dan berjalan menuju panggung. Dimana sudah di sediakan meja yang sangat panjang dan kursi yang berbaris. Ada minuman dan snack di depan tiap kursi. Kondisi sangat riuh akan suara jeritan dan suara kamera yang sedang memotret, para anggota itu sungguh terlihat sangat tegang di balik layar. Akhirnya suasana sepi ketika Mothy hendak menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Sungguh kehormatan bagiku untuk menjadi ketua untuk Proyek ini, sebuah proyek yang melibatkan para anggota idol muda yang terkenal ini, saya juga terharu begitu banyak yang mengapresiasi karya milikku. Semua ini bisa sukses karena apresiasi kalian yang besar dalam proses ini, aku menyampaikan banyak sekali terima kasih." Kata Mothy sambil membungkuk dan di ikuti tepukan tangan yang sangat meriah. Mothy langsung duduk di kursi paling ujung disana.

.

.

.

TBC

Hollaaa! Clara kembali lagi-desu, untuk pembuatan ViClip-nya Clara skip-desu, habisnya, kalau di jelaskan secara rinci nanti Fanfic ini habis Cuma buat project lagu ini-desu, karena pembuatan ViClip apalagi yang kualitasnya sangat baik sebenarnya membutuhkan 3 hari-desu, setelah Clara masuk SMK, Clara jadi tahu kalau ucapan yang 'Camera rolling, action!' itu sebenarnya menanyakan kepada staf kamera kalau kamera sudah berjalan-desu (curcol). Dan banyak sekali proses dalam pembuatan ViClip. (korban di ejek guru karena ViClip yang Clara buat dulu gagal total karena angle kamera nya salah-desu (curcol lagi)). Gomen Clara jadi sering curcol-desu. Oh soal Mothy-san sudah Clara perbaiki di sini-desu.

Sudah tahu siapa yang akan masuk ke Star Organization-desu? Petunjuknya adalah konser yang dia lakukan di dunia nyata berjudul '_Party a Go Go_.' Yang di selenggarakan di suatu tempat di Jepang. Kalau tahu jawab di review yah? Walaupun di sini di katakan kakak beradik, bisa kok menjawab salah satu-nya karena konser itu lebih fokus kepada dua orang itu-desu, yang benar bisa minta request kalau mau-desu.

Daripada Clara terus-terusan curcol, akhir kata RnR please..

**Balasan Review :**

**Kebab Nyamnyam :** Oh salah ya? Habisnya Clara kira yah begitu urutannya-desu, terima kasih sudah membenarkan-desu, Ini Clara buat seperti urutan yang Kebab Nyamnyam-san sebutkan, Gomen karena salah-desu, oh iya, tanpa Kebab Nyamnyam-san beritahu, Clara sudah hapal bagaimana Kebab nyamnyam-san me review-desu, tehehehe. Dan terima kasih juga saran untuk lagu nya -desu. Untuk Messiah or Desire Clara udah ndengerin-desu dan memang bagus lagu nya-desu. Yang lainnya belom coba denger karena Clara fokus ngumpulin yang di project diva-desu, tehehe, tapi nanti Clara dengerin-desu.

**Kuro Furea **: Boleh saja kok, pencet saja tombol Fav kalau Kuro-chan suka. Terima kasih sudah suka cerita Clara-desu. Dan ini sudah lanjut-desu.


	5. Chapter 5

**Star Roganization**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik Crypton Future Media yang punya.**

**Warning : Typo, genre campur aduk, alur sedikit cepat.**

**Chapter 5**

**Acara yang melelahkan, anggota baru di SO.**

**Normal POV**

"Baiklah Sekarang mari kita sambut para penyanyi di project 7 deadly sin's, Gakupo Kamui! Meiko Sakine! Rin Kagamine! Len Kagamine! Haku Yowane! Miku Hatsune! Luka Megurine! Kaito Shion! Gumi Megpoid dan Teto Kasane!" Kata pembawa acara itu. Semuanya pun duduk secara urut dari tempat duduk Mothy. Suasana sungguh riuh disana. Acaranya sungguh meriah. "Sekarang mari kita dengar sambutan dari semua artis didikan Vocaloid ini! Dimulai dari Kamui-san!" Kata pembawa acara itu. Gakupo mendekatkan mic di hadapannya dan mulai berbicara.

"Terima kasih kepada para fans-ku yang setia yang telah memesan album ini, semoga lagu yang aku bawakan bisa menyenangkan bagi kalian." Kata Gakupo yang kemudian di iringi sorak-sorai dari fans Gakupo, dia memakai jas hitam formal dan rambutnya telah di ikat menjadi satu di bawah kepalanya. Di lanjutkan kepada Meiko, yang mengenakan gaun selutut berwarna merah marun dengan aksen garis berwarna hitam.

"Terima kasih telah memesan album ini, berkat kalian aku tidak perlu takut kehabisan sake di rumah, kyahahaha!" Kata Meiko dengan nyamannya mengatakan hal itu, semua yang di sana hanya ber-_sweatdrop_-ria mengetahui semaniak apa Meiko dengan Sake yang merupakan kesukaannya, dan semua fans nya pun hanya bisa memaklumi idola mereka ini. Di lanjutkan kepada Rin.

"Terima kasih ya telah membeli DVD kami, aku secara pribadi sungguh senang melihat reaksi kalian yang sangat menyambut antusias DVD kami, sekali lagi saya ucapkan _Arigatou gozaimasu_." Kata Rin dengan sedikit menunduk, seluruh fans di sana kemudian langsung bersorak-sorai lagi, dia memakai gaun yang senada dengan Len, gaun hitam dengan aksen pita kuning, sementara Len memakai jas hitam dengan dasi berwarna kuning. Kemudian saatnya Len yang menyampaikan sambutan.

"Yang saya ingin ucapkan hampir sama dengan Rin, tetapi ada yang aku tambahi, yaitu aku sangat senang melihat kalian sangat menyambut lagu kami ini." Kata Len dengan sedikit berkharisma yang membuat semua perempuan di sana _fangirling_. Kemudian di lanjutkan kepada Haku.

"Aku tahu aku tidak setenar dari semua artis-artis yang duduk di samping kanan dan kiri ku, jadi aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena mau mendengarkan suara-ku." Kata Haku dengan sedikit menunduk. Semuanya tiba-tiba membentangkan spanduk yang berisi foto Haku dan menyerukan kalau mereka juga mendukung Haku. Haku kemudian sedikit berlinang air mata karena terharu,. Haku memakai pakaian yang paling sederhana di sini, hanya sebuah dress berwarna putih, dan rambutnya di gerai menjadi indah. Kemudian Miku mulai berbicara tentang penyambutannya.

"_Minnaa!_ Terima kasih telah memesan DVD lagu kami! Aku sungguh senang yang pre-order saja segini banyaknya, bagaimana kalau yang sudah tidak pre-order. Hehehe." Kata Miku yang kemudian menggerakkan massa di gedung itu hingga gedung itu sedikit berguncang karena teriakan para fans, dari perempuan maupun laki-laki, Miku memakai Dress tanpa lengan berwarna hijau dengan pita besar di belakangnya. Di lanjutkan oleh Luka yang memakai mermaid dress berwarna hitam elegan, rambutnya pun di sanggul rapi.

"Terima kasih telah memesan DVD kami semua, saya sungguh berterima kasih kepada kalian." Kata Luka dengan sopan dan di iringi sorakan yang keras. Kemudian Kaito melanjutkannya.

"Yah, yang aku mau katakan hanyalah terima kasih karena telah membeli DVD ini, terima kasih ya?" Kata Kaito sambil mengedipkan satu matanya yang membuat semua wanita di sana histeris dan langsung _Nosebleeding_. Gumi pun melanjutkan sambutan itu.

"Te-terima kasih ka-karena mau membeli DVD itu, walaupun aku tahu akan menjadi rusak karena ada aku didalamnya." Kata Gumi dengan gugup maksimal. Semuanya kemudian menyoraki Gumi untuk bersemangat. Gumi pun terkembang senyumannya, hanya dia yang tidak memakai dress, dia memakai kemeja tanpa lengan khas pakaiannya, rok pendek, juga celana ketat pendek yang sedikit menyembul dari dalam rok nya. Kemudian yang terakhir adalah Teto.

"Tidak ada yang bisa aku katakan disini, karena aku hanyalah menjadi peran figuran di sini, tetapi saya mengucapkan terima kasih." Kata Teto, semuanya mulai ikut menyemangati Teto, dan setelah beberapa wawancara dengan wartawan dari majalah entertaiment sampai dari web entertaiment, juga mereka yang selama duduk di meja panjang itu mandi flash kamera dari beberapa paparazzi dan para wartawan itu. Hingga akhirnya mereka menuju panggung pemotretan dan mulai berfoto dengan 100 fans yang beruntung, sesi itu lumayan panjang dari yang sebelumnya, dan 100 orang fans untuk dua orang pilihan para fans yang berfoto itu, dan itu adalah acara terakhir dari sesi acara _meet and greet_ ini.

"Haah, tanganku sakit." Keluh Miku di dalam limousine dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Sini aku pijat Miku." Kata Kaito, Miku hanya menggeleng.

"Kau kan juga kesakitan tanganmu, jangan di gunakan untuk memijat-ku, lebih baik aku manggil staf salon untuk perawatan manicure." Kata Miku sambil mengotak-atik ponselnya untuk memesan perawatan di asrama-nya.

"Aku juga dong Miku, tenang saja aku bayar sendiri kok." Kata Luka, Miku hanya menganguk memesan perawatan untuk dua orang. Rin dan Len sedang tidur dengan obat tetes mata di masing-masing mata mereka, mata mereka terasa panas karena terkena flash kamera yang sangat banyak tadi.

"Kalian sudah dapat kabar dari Kiyoteru? Katanya ada dua orang yang bergabung dalam SO." Kata Gakupo. Semuanya hanya mengangguk paham, hanya ketiga pasang ini yang ada di limousine pertama. "Besok mereka akan memperkenalkan diri secara formal kepada kita, kurasa malam ini kita bisa beristirahat." Kata Gakupo sambil bersandar.

Setelah sampai di asrama, semuanya langsung ambruk ke kamar masing-masing kecuali Miku dan Luka yang telah memesan paket manicure untuk malam ini.

-skip time-

Pagi harinya, semuanya sudah kembali ke sekolah dan selalu di sambut dengan heboh seperti biasa.

'_Kepada seluruh anggota Star Organization, segera berkumpul ke ruangan berkumpul, sekali lagi kepada seluruh anggota Star Organization, segera berkumpul ke ruangan berkumpul, terima kasih_.' Suara pengumuman pun berbunyi dan yang menyuarakannya adalah Kiyoteru.

Semuanya pun langsung ke ruangan dengan pintu merah dengan tepian emas seperti pintu sebuah kerajaan yang sangat mewah. Didalamnya sudah ada para anggota yang tidak ikut project besar itu.

"Eh, ini kan punyaku!" Kata Kaito sambil merebut PSP dari tangan Akaito.

"Eh, enak saja aku menemukannya di kamarku!" Kata Akaito.

"Aku denganmu itu satu kamar tahu! Punyamu masih ada di tempat servis setelah kau banting minggu lalu! Lihat stiker ini milikku!" Kata Kaito menunjuk belakang PSP-nya dan menunjukkan stiker eskrim kecil disana.

"Pinjam dulu lah!" Kata Akaito kepada adiknya itu.

"Ogah! Lihat! Kau membuatku turun dari ranking satu!" Kata Kaito, yah baru masuk ke ruangan ini lagi dan di sambut oleh pertengkaran kakak adik berbeda beberapa bulan itu.

"Sudah-sudah, anggota baru-nya mau memperkenalkan diri nih." Kata Gakupo menengahi. Kiyoteru pun memasuki ruangan itu dan semuanya pun berkumpul di sofa besar itu.

"Baiklah semuanya, ini saya perkenalkan kedua anggota terbaru kita! Aria atau yang populer dengan nama IA juga adiknya ONE!" Kata Kiyoteru yang kemudian dua orang berambut cream memasuki tempat itu, satu berambut panjang hingga ke betis dan satunya pendek sebahu.

"Perkenalkan namaku IA, senang bertemu dengan kalian." Kata gadis dengan kaos kaki panjang sebelah itu.

"Aku adiknya One, salam kenal bagi kalian." Kata yang satunya lagi. Semuanya pun bertepuk tangan disana untuk menyambut kedua artis baru ini.

"Lantai satu adalah tempat berkumpul, lantai dua adalah perpustakaan dan ruangan bernyanyi atau bermusik, kalau ingin bermusik di lantai dua-lah tempatnya." Terang Gakupo.

"Kyaa! Kenapa ada peti di sini?" Tanya One terkejut.

"Tolong di maklumi peti itu, itu adalah properti probadi milik Akaito, jangan heran soal Akaito ya One-chan." Kata Meiko kepada One. One hanya mengangguk. ONE kelas 1 SMA sedangkan IA kelas 2 SMA.

"Kelihatannya besok akan masuk lagi satu orang perempuan lagi." Kata Kiyoteru kepada semuanya.

"Tidak apa-apa semakin banyak semakin meriah!" Kata Rin.

"Oy, Kaito-senpai, Gakupo-senpai, kita di panggil orang-orang dari SCL project!" Kata Len setelah menutup ponselnya.

"Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Kaito yang kembali sibuk membuatnya menjadi _top score._

"Kelihatannya tentang konser amal." Kata Gakupo yang bangkit dan mengangkat kerah Kaito yang bagian belakang sehingga seperti kucing yang sedang di angkat, bedanya, yang di angkat itu Kaito yang masih bermain PSP. "Kami pamit dulu." Kata Gakupo dan Len berbarengan.

"Lebih baik kita kembali ke kelas, ayo Miki!" Kata Miku mengajak sahabatnya itu, Miki hanya mengangguk karena bel pergantian pelajaran sudah berbunyi.

"Iya, lebih baik kalian ke kelas saja, aku juga ingin ke kelas." Kata Kiyoteru dan semuanya sepakat untuk keluar dari sana dan Kiyoteru menutup ruangan itu, banyak sekali yang tersimpan disana, piala penghargaan para anggota nya, beberapa aransemen milik Luki yang belum boleh di publikasikan, juga beberapa dokumen penting, sehingga ruangan itu harus di kunci. Juga data-data tentang para pendahulu mereka.

"One-chan, kau baru pindah ke sekolah ini kan? Kau di kelas mana? Bisa kami antar?" Tanya Miki.

"Aku di kelas 1A." Kata One.

"Wah berarti kita sekelas, ayo akan aku tunjukkan jalannya." Kata Miku.

-skip time-

Semua penghuni kelas 1A mengerubungi One yang memang seorang artis baru, tidak seperti kakaknya yang sudah lama.

"Wah, kau ONE sang penyanyi pendatang yang berhasil masuk ke Star Organization ya? Selamat." Kata salah satu disana.

"Aku sudah memesan albummu loh." Kata yang lainnya.

"Wah, terima kasih semuanya." Kata One. Miku dan Miki melihat kejadian itu dan mengingat ketika mereka dulu juga baru menjadi artis.

"One-chan! Ayo kita ke kantin!" Kata seseorang di pintu, semuanya pun menoleh.

"Nee-chan! Tunggu sebentar." Kata One kepada kakaknya IA. "Miku-san, Miki-san ayo!" Kata One menarik Miku dan Miki untuk ikut dengannya. Mereka telah sampai ke meja yang besar sekali, meja itu adalah meja yang khusus hanya untuk para anggota SO. Di sana sudah ada beberapa orang.

"Kelihatannya ada rumor tentang panggung All Stars Vocaloid." Kata Luka, sementara Kaito, Gakupo dan Len sudah kembali dan berkumpul di meja besar itu.

"Iya, aku ketika di sana mendengar sayup-sayup tentang itu, tetapi pelaksanaannya masih lama." Kata Gakupo.

"Jadi semuanya ikut dong?" Tanya Yuki.

"Kelihatannya begitu." Kata Rin.

"Memangnya perkiraan berapa lama lagi panggung All Stars itu?" Tanya Miku yang ikut nimbrung.

"Itu masih lama, entah setengah tahun lagi atau apa, tetapi yang dekat adalah tentang panggung perayaan Halloween. Dan semuanya yang memiliki single _creepy_ akan bernyanyi disana." Kata Kaito. Semuanya pun melihat ke arah luar kantin yang memang dindingnya di ganti kaca dan menatapi daun-daun yang mulai berguguran di luar.

"Enggak lagu Creepy aja kok, semuanya mungkin harus kesana." Kata Kiyoteru sambil menyesap teh hijau nya.

"Tergantung agensinya juga sih." Kata Len. "Kami tadi di panggil soalnya untuk panggung halloween ini, dan membicarakan lagu apa yang kita bawakan. Kelihatannya ini konser milik VanaN'ice." Kata Len yang asyik meminum jus pisang-nya.

"Jadi yang lainnya hanya bintang tamu dong?" Tanya IA, Len hanya mengangguk.

"One-senpai, Rin kagum banget sama konser _party a go go_ kemarin loh." Kata Rin kepada One. Sedangkan One hanya tersenyum sambil menggaruk kepalanya bagian belakang.

"Terima kasih telah suka, Rin-chan." Kata One dengan ramahnya. "Tetapi di sana Nee-chan lah bintangnya." Kata One merendah.

"Ah jangan bilang begitu, kalau hanya aku yang menonjol, kau tidak akan bisa masuk kesini juga!" Kata IA sambil memeluk adik kesayangannya itu, semuanya terkekeh melihat IA dan ONE.

"Sudah lama ya sejak konser terakhir kita saat penyambutan tahun baru itu." Kata Miki.

"Iya, sekarang sudah hampir mendekati tahun baru juga, sekarang ada rencana soal ini. Apa Neru dan Gumi ikut juga yah?" Kata Meiko, semuanya hanya tersenyum.

"Itu semua terserah para agensi tentunya, mau konser ini di isi siapa saja." Kata Akaito.

"Huwaaa! Ini pasti konser yang meriah!" Kata Rin kepada kakaknya. "Walaupun kakakku harus berperan sebagai perempuan di setiap panggungnya, semuanya cukup bilang kakakku ini keren loh." Kata Rin menyemangati Len, adiknya itu tahu kalau Len tidak menyukai bagian dimana dia harus berpakaian seperti perempuan.

"Iya, yah, rata-rata konser VanaN'Ice yang paling meriah dari semuanya." Kata Luki.

"Kelihatannya aku akan mendapatkan agendanya sebentar lagi." Kata Kiyoteru sambil menghirup teh-nya lagi.

"Hari yang sibuk di mulai deh." Kata Miki sambil melahap sushi kesukaannya.

"Bagaimana _meet and greet_ kalian kemarin?" Tanya Yuki.

"Melelahkan, sesi foto yang paling melelahkan." Kata Kaito yang asyik pundung.

"Kau kenapa Kaito?" Tanya Miku yang melihat kekasihnya sungguh tidak bersemangat itu.

"Habisnya, padahal aku ingin tidur seharian hari ini." Kata Kaito sedikit menyendok eskrim di hadapannya.

"Eh, ada restoran sukiyaki baru loh di pinggiran kota." Kata Kiyoteru menambah keceriaan. "Ayo kita kesana sekaligus merayakan bergabungnya anggota baru ke tempat kita." Kata Kiyoteru.

"Ayo!" Kata semuanya semangat.

"Aku dengar disana sungguh bagus." Kata Piko.

"Aku ingin tidur." Kata Kaito.

"Kaito, lebih baik kau ikut daripada gadis di sana ngambek kepadamu lagi loh." Kata Akaito sambil menunjuk ke arah Miku yang mulai memasang wajah kesal.

"Buat apa kau mengatakan hal itu Akaito-senpai? Toh biarin saja dia membusuk di kamarnya, kalau sudah busuk buang di tempat sampah." Kata Miku ketus. Dia sudah marah. Kaito mulai bangkit dari rasa malas-nya.

"Miku jangan ngambek dong!" Kata Kaito sambil mencubit pipi Miku dan melebarkannya.

"Oh, sudah semangat lagi, baguslah." Kata Miku masih ketus.

"Lebih baik Kaito-senpai menjauh dulu deh kalau Miku sudah seperti ini." Kata Miki. Bel masuk pun sudah berbunyi dan gerombolan itu bubar dan menuju kelas masing-masing.

-Skip Time-

Setelah acara makan-makan yang dengan ricuhnya sampai para pelayan restoran ber-_sweatdrop_ ria karena kelakuan para Idol yang di luar kewajaran itu. Ada yang asyik mabuk, ada yang makan sampai belepotan, ada yang malah tidur dan akhirnya semangat lagi karena mengetahui ada event game dari kakaknya, hingga ada yang membuat semua seisi restoran ricuh karena berkelahi tentang software mana yang paling bagus untuk meng-hack. akhirnya mereka berkumpul kembali ke ruangan Star Organization.

"Luka-senpai, temani aku membeli _mic_ yang baru dong! Punyaku sepertinya rusak, kemarin aku tes dan suara yang keluar jadi sedikit berbeda daripada sebelumnya." Kata Miku.

"Sama pacarmu saja, aku masih asyik membaca ini nih." Kata Luka kepada Miku, Luka memang hobi membaca buku-buku novel tebal dan duduk di kursi goyang yang biasanya bergoyang sendiri itu.

"Huwaa! Luka-senpai, Kaito tidak mau di ganggu, dia sedang ada event dan sedang bertanding melawan Akaito-senpai, dia bahkan memarahiku tadi." Kata Miku dengan sedikit memelas kepada Luka dan menatap ke arah Kaito yang bertanding event game online lewat PSP-nya.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar yah Miku, aku mau berbicara dengan Gakkun sebentar." Kata Luka beranjak dari kursi goyangnya. Miku hanya mengangguk. "Gakkun! Bisakah kau membuat si _aisu freak_ itu sedikit 'sadar'? Miku ngambek tuh." Kata Luka yang memang sudah menganggap Miku adiknya sendiri selain Luki.

"Siap Luka-hime!" Kata Gakupo dengan sikap hormat kepada Luka yang di jawab senyuman oleh Luka.

"Aku mengandalkanmu Gakkun." Kata Luka kemudian berbalik menuju Miku. "Baiklah, Miku ayo berangkat, aku tahu toko penjual _Mic_ yang bagus, aku biasanya membeli _Mic_ di sana, kualitas suaranya juga sangat bagus." Kata Luka sambil mengajak Miku pergi. Kiyoteru sedang bermain Jenga dengan Rin, Len juga Yuki. Luki sedang mengotak-atik buku musiknya untuk membenarkan beberapa aransemen. Meiko sedang tertidur karena tadi mabuk di pangkuan Akaito yang bila terbangun entah apa yang terjadi kepada Akaito. IA dan One mencoba ruang rekaman yang memang tersedia di sana bila harus rekaman tetapi mereka harus ujian di sekolah. Miki sedang bersama Piko untuk melihat program terbaru milik Piko yang tadi di perdebatkan Piko di restoran tadi.

Akhirnya pertandingan game itu di menangkan oleh Akaito.

"Bagaimana? Sudah selesai bermainnya?" Tanya Gakupo kalem di hadapan Kaito, Kaito hanya mengangguk tidak paham dengan Senpainya kenapa dia menanyakan hal itu. "Sekarang kau tahu dimana Miku?" Tanya Gakupo kembali kalem.

"Loh? Miku? Tidak! Miku hillanggg!" Teriak Kaito tiba-tiba yang membuat ruangan itu langsung bergetar hebat, oke itu terlalu berlebihan.

"Kyaa! Kaito-senpai! Aku jadi kalah nih! Padahal tadi aku sudah hampir menang!" Kata Rin dengan brutal-nya menendang kaki Kaito, gara-gara teriakan yang mengandung gelombang ultrasonik tadi, tumpukan jenga itu pun terjatuh.

"Kaito-senpai! Aku jadi harus menulis ulang semua aransemen ini lagi kan!" Kata Luki ikut menendang kaki Kaito, karena suara Kaito, dia sampai kaget dan tangannya tiba-tiba mencoret-coret bukunya itu. Dan Meiko menjadi terbangun akibat teriakan Kaito tadi langsung menghajar Akaito karena Meiko malu akan apa yang Akaito lakukan kepadanya. Sedangkan IA dan One yang melihat dari lantai dua hanya mengelus dada melihat teman-teman satu organisasi-nya yang tidak ada waras kecuali Kiyoteru selaku pemimpin di sini dan Yuki yang masih polos.

"Kaito! Gara-gara kau si beruang jadi bangun kan!" Kata Akaito yang habis di pukuli Meiko sambil menendangi kaki adiknya itu.

"Siapa yang kau bilang beruang hah?" Kata Meiko sambil di belakangnya terdapat _dark aura_ dan api yang berkobar. "Akan aku buat kau tidak bangun lagi dari peti mu itu dan memendamnya!" Kata Meiko sambil mengejar Akaito.

"Kalian sudah-sudah, nah kau sudah tahu kan?" Kata Gakupo melerai Kaito yang kakinya sudah sangat sakit di tendang oleh kedua orang tadi, tiga kalau Akaito di hitung.

"Memangnya Miku kemana?" Kata Kaito sambil mengusap kedua kakinya yang sakit.

"Dia benar-benar marah denganmu, dan mungkin Miku juga ingin putus darimu." Kata Gakupo malah menggoda Kaito.

"Tidak! Mikuu!" Kata Kaito dengan histerisnya.

"Hahaha! Aku hanya bercanda kok, dia hanya keluar membeli _mic_ dengan Luka." Kata Gakupo. Kaito masih pundung, karena keasyikan main game dia jadi tidak memperdulikan Miku, dan bahkan mungkin tadi sedikit membentak Miku.

"Aku akan membuat sesuatu untuk meminta maaf kepadanya!" Kata Kaito sambil berlari keluar dari ruangan berlantai dua itu. Sementara Kiyoteru hanya menghela nafas dimana anggotanya sama sekali tidak mencerminkan seorang Idol bila berada di ruangan ini, dia hanya berharap IA ataupun ONE tidak tertularan mereka.

Inti dari kejadian tadi.

Jangan terlalu keasyikan main game bila tidak ingin orang yang kalian sayangi menjadi memusuhi kalian.

.

.

.

TBC

Hehehe, _gomen_ Clara baru bisa upload sekarang-desu, Clara kondisinya habis ngedrop lagi-desu, tehehe. Buat melihat hp aja rasanya enggak kuat banget-desu, apalagi Clara ngetiknya di lappy-desu. Jadi Clara enggak bisa update dulu-desu. Atas kesabarannya Clara ucapkan terima kasih-desu. (dihajar). Clara juga sedang kanker-desu (kantong kering), jadi baru bisa update sekarang-desu (curcol).

**Balasan review**

**Kebab nyamnyam : **Yak selamat! Tebakannya benar-desu! Jadi Kebab Nyamnyam kalau mau request boleh aja kok!

**Kuro Furea :** Silahkan saja Kuro-chan, Clara enggak keberatan kok.


End file.
